


[Art] Reverse Bear Trap

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: M-E Fanart of DbD team [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Blood & Gore, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Когда у тебя выйдет время, я буду рядом.When your time is up, I'll be there.
Series: M-E Fanart of DbD team [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183871
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 6. Визуал R-NC





	[Art] Reverse Bear Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Сталкерские войны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587197) by [nonamebastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebastard/pseuds/nonamebastard), [WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021). 



> Полезные ссылки | Useful links:  
> Убийца | Killer: [Аманда Янг (Свинья)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F) | [Amanda Young (The Pig)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Amanda_Young), [Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81) | [Danny Johnson (The Ghost Face)](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Danny_Johnson_alias_Jed_Olsen)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3b86C.jpg)


End file.
